Breakdown
by DixonVixen93
Summary: An extended ending to Endgame. Vince/Orwell


**Hello gentle readers. Here goes another one of my random stories. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Breakdown**_

Orwell shut the door to the Faraday apartment. She had to take a second to catch her breath. The blogger leaned against the doorframe and felt her heart drop to her stomach. The talk she had with Dana served as a final blow. No matter how much she felt for Vince, it wouldn't make a difference. Orwell knew he wouldn't love her like he did his family.

She shook those thoughts to the back of her mind the best she could as she walked away from the apartment door. The blogger carried on through the narrow hallway that had apartment doors on either side. She remembered living in an apartment years ago. It was crowded but it was better than living with her father. A shiver traveled through the brunette's spine as she thought of Peter Fleming. Thanks to him, she had these migraines which was enough to make Orwell run and hide. Right now all she had was Jaime, and Jaime always cracked under pressure.

The day's events were enough to make the blogger's knees buckle. As the room crowded with Vince's family and friends, Orwell surely could cut the tension with a knife. Of course, half the tension was probably between Vince and herself. She felt out of place, and the Cape knew it.

Orwell had been so caught up in her own head that she barely realized that she had gotten in her car and began driving. She knew where she was going, yet she barely knew why. The blogger reached for the radio and turned it up a bit, the last thing she needed to do was think. She and her own psyche weren't the best of pals. The station turned to a slightly fast paced song. Orwell bobbed her head to the beat as she tried to keep her mind off of the things that could get her hurt.

After she parked her car, the brunette picked up her phone and put it in her back pocket. She sighed and opened her door, stepping foot on the ground to Vince's hideout. Orwell walked up to the door and went in like she had done a lot as of late.

She came in without a word being said and approached Vince, who was sitting on his bed with a beer in his hand. The Cape looked over at his partner and scooted over to make room for the blogger. She hoisted herself up in the bed and sat next to Vince. They stared at each other for a moment in complete silence.

The vigilante was the first one to break the silence "How are you holding up in there?"

Orwell looked at Vince and folded her hair behind her ear. "Alright," she paused, trying to decode her friend. "How about you?"

Vince shrugged. "I'm here," he said as he downed some of the beer.

The blogger just stared at him with a little smile on her face. Her smile then faltered and she put a hand on his shoulder. "I heard about Marty, I'm so sorry."

The vigilante took her hand in his own and massaged her knuckles with his thumb. "Thanks Orwell," he pushed past everything that happened that day and looked his partner in the eyes. Behind that strong willed woman was a scared little girl, and Vince wanted nothing more than to embrace them both. Every time the Cape was around his partner, he could hear himself trying to convince Max that Orwell was _just _a friend. It was times like this that he asked himself how much she did mean to him.

"If it helps," Orwell started, shaking Vince back into reality. "Your family is safe and sound."

The Cape nodded. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"That's what friends are for right?" the blogger asked.

Vince stared at her for a moment before he continued. "Yeah… it is."

Orwell spared him a smile to which they both looked down at their joined hands. As if they didn't know they were still holding each other's hands, they let go of the other's hand.

Vince sighed and chugged at his beer some more. He offered the bottle to the blogger, she took the bottle in her grasp and drank a few sips.

The Cape lied down, putting his arms behind his head. "Today was a crazy day, wasn't it?"

"Mhm," Orwell started. "But it made me realize something," she added.

"Yeah, what's that?" Vince asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"You were so close to going home tonight Vince," the blogger said.

"I was," the Cape said in a slightly hopeful tone.

"We'll find a way to get you home," Orwell spoke tapping her fingernails against the bottle in her hands.

Staring ahead at his partner, Vince lightly took and squeezed her hand. "Where ever this takes us afterwards, I want you to know that you'll always have me to help you, no matter where you are."

Orwell blinked back a few tears. "I know. That's one of the things I admire about you Vince," they met with each other's eyes as she spoke, "You're a man of honor."

The last thing Vince thought he was, was a man of honor. He was slowly developing feelings that should only be reserved for a significant other. The Cape finally let go of the blogger's hand and sat up in the bed.

The brunette blogger looked down at the bottle in her hand and offered it to her friend. "Here, you look like you need this more than me right now."

Vince took back the beer and downed the rest in seconds. He put the empty bottle to the side and told his friend with a smile tugging at his features, "You know Dana always hated it when I drank."

Orwell took a minute to respond. "Everyone has to drink sometime in their life," the blogger's voice crackled as she spoke.

The Cape gently brought his hand up to tilt his friend's face to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," the blogger smiled a bit.

Vince let go of his grip on Orwell and watched as she slowly leaned against his shoulder. It was kind of an awkward feeling for them both, and yet it felt so right in the same respect.

The Cape and his sidekick grew silent. Their feelings for one another swirled around them, threatening to burst.

Vince looked down at Orwell and noticed she had her eyes closed. "Hey, Orwell," he said into her ear.

"Mmm?" the blogger didn't bother to open her eyes.

"Do you think I have the chance of getting home again?" the Cape asked with a sulking voice.

Orwell opened her eyes to see something that she hadn't really seen very often, Vince's eyes were full of tears. She had seen him sad many times, but he never _cried_. She sat up and spoke gently, "Of course you will. Why wouldn't you?"

Vince shrugged. "It just feels like the longer I'm away from my family, the harder it's going to be to get back."

The blogger just stared with a perplexed look on her face. "You'll get back Vince. No matter how long it takes. I know you, you won't give up," the Cape met with his partner's eyes, "And I won't let you give up either."

"And that's what I admire about you, Orwell," Vince spoke just as gentle as Orwell did before.

There was so much the blogger wanted to say to that. Unfortunately, she knew it wouldn't be right for her to say it.

When the blogger didn't respond, Vince spoke again, "Orwell, I'm sorry. You must think I'm sending some pretty mixed messages."

Orwell bit down on her bottom lip and spoke without looking at him, "How is it mixed messages? We _are _just friends, right?"

That stung the Cape pretty deep. What _were_ they? Suddenly he was second guessing their friendship. Vince always saw her as a little sister, but then things became much more clear that they were _far _from siblings. "Yeah, Orwell, we're friends but…"

"But what?" Orwell asked hopefully.

"But I don't know. Nothing is very clear right now," Vince added. There was a thick coat to his voice that told Orwell he couldn't take much more of this.

The blogger executed the next move. She gently wrapped herself in the vigilante's arms and told him, "You don't have to know anything right now Vince. You've had a rough day," she paused and started a gentle kiss. "The only thing I want you to do is calm down."

Vince sat there in silence for a moment. He then hugged Orwell tighter than ever before and he, Vince Faraday, did something he didn't find himself doing very often, he wept.

**Okay so how did I do? **


End file.
